Game machines, such as slot machines, typically define an upright rectangular structure with a front face that can be accessed by the user of the machine. The front face typically includes a changeable display of indicia to indicate whether the user has won and the amount of any such winning. The front of the machine further includes a slot or other such opening which receives the user's payment for the game. An actuator, such as a pivotable arm, typically is accessible from the front of the machine to enable the user to activate the machine after the required payment has been made. Furthermore, the front of the machine includes an opening from which any winnings will be dispensed. All of these operative parts of the game machine typically are disposed at a height that can be accessed easily by a user standing in front of the machine.
The prior art game machine also typically includes a securely locked cash box that can be accessed by the owners of the gaming establishment. The locked cash box will receive the payments from the users of the machine. Periodically the owners of the gaming establishment will open the receptacle to clean out the coins, chips or other payment that have been deposited by users of the machine.
Many users of game machines will play a particular machine for a considerable time. Thus, owners of gaming establishments often provide chairs for the users of the game machines. The seats of these chairs are at a sufficient elevation to enable the user of such a machine to be supported at a height with the arms and head at roughly the elevation as that of an individual standing in front of the game machine. Thus, a typical chair for a game machine is at a height more normally associated with a stool.
Many casinos or other gaming establishments have a large number of slot machines. Most casinos and other gaming establishments endeavor to create an orderly and attractive appearance. Thus, there is a desire to have the chairs for game machines and the chairs arranged in an orderly manner. This orderly arrangement can be achieved by fixing the base of the game machine chair in proximity to the front of the game machine. The secure mounting of the game machine also achieves several safety functions. For example, the affixation of the chair relative to the game machine ensures sufficiently wide aisles between rows of game machines, and hence ensures safe and easy ingress and egress from the casino. Additionally, the fixed mounting of the chairs to the game machines will prevent a tired or inebriated customer from toppling the chair while playing the game machine. Still further, there is a potential that an emotional game player could throw a chair. The affixation of the chair to the game machine prevents such an emotional outburst.
The fixed mounting of the game machine chair in front of the game machine unfortunately impedes the access to the cash box. Furthermore, the electrical and/or mechanical components of the game machine require periodic servicing. The permanently mounted game machine chair complicates such servicing. As a result, many game machine chairs are now provided with a quick release mechanism to facilitate disengagement of the chair from the machine and subsequent reconnection of the chair to the game machine.
One prior art structure for releasable engagement of a game machine chair to the machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,641. This patent shows a chair mounted to the top end of a vertical post. The lower end of the post is secured to the generally planar base that extends from the post toward the game machine. Most of the base is substantially planar. However, the portion of the base closest to the game machine defines an upwardly curled lip. The game machine is provided with a downwardly opening channel on the lower portion of the front surface of the game machine. The game machine chair and its base can be tilted toward the game machine and about the upwardly curled front lip of the base. This tilting enables the lip to be slid under the downwardly opening channel on the game machine. The chair and its base then can be pivoted back toward the floor with the upwardly curled lip securely engaged in the channel of the game machine. This prior art game machine chair prevents unintended movement of the chair and ensures an orderly row of chairs in front of the respective game machines. However, the tilting of the chair to access the cash box can be cumbersome and difficult.
Another prior art game machine chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,731. The game chair in this patent requires locking pins or swinging latches that must be manually removed to physically disengage the base of the game machine chair from the game machine. This game machine chair avoids the cumbersome lifting and tilting of the entire game chair and base to effect engagement and disengagement. However, the existing latch mechanisms create hazardous sharp areas near the feet of the game patron sitting in the chair. Furthermore, the existing latch mechanisms are aesthetically unattractive and are easily accessible by a patron who would like to move the chair. Even a small number of displaced chairs can create an aesthetically unattractive appearance for the entire casino and can block the aisles between rows of game machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,660 provides a quick release mechanism for a game machine chair that does not require tilting of the chair and its base, as well as a quick release game machine chair that requires a special tool or key to release the chair and its base. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,660 provides a game machine chair with a base that is easily aligned with locking mechanisms on the game machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,800 discloses a quick release extrusion bracket with a lock for securing a chair, stool, seat, etc. with a base plate at the end of a supporting post, leg, etc. to a floor to facilitate release of the base plate from the bracket, thereby facilitating removal of the chair, stool, seat, etc. The lock enables the base plate to be locked to the bracket so that it may not be removed by a patron or other person without an appropriate tool or key.
In addition to game machines, establishments may desire to protect chairs, furniture and other devices from theft, vandalism, and other disorderly acts.